


Драбблы по ЭНТу

by archarcher, ilera



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Andorians, Antennae, Cliche, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody, one chapter - one fanfic, антенны андорианцев, высмеивание клише, высмеивание слэша, и пейрингом, местами переслащено, много драбблов объединенных жанром, пародия, со всей любовью к слэшу, стеб, юмор местами очень на любителя
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Действующие лица:Арчер – невинная овца;Шрен – андорианец со склонностью к БДСМ;Совал – непонятная личность со скрытой тягой к слэшу, не известно как затесавшаяся в теплую компанию Арчера и Шрена
Relationships: Jonathan Archer & Shran & Soval, Jonathan Archer & Thy'lek Shran, Jonathan Archer/Thy'lek Shran
Kudos: 4





	1. Про то, как Шрен и Совал гостевали у Арчера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Действующие лица:  
> Арчер – невинная овца;  
> Шрен – андорианец со склонностью к БДСМ;  
> Совал – непонятная личность со скрытой тягой к слэшу, не известно как затесавшаяся в теплую компанию Арчера и Шрена

— На колени! — прошипел Шрен, поигрывая кнутом.  
— На что ты намекаешь? — глаза Арчера в удивлении расширились.  
— А ты что там сидишь и наблюдаешь, извращенец? — Шрен резко обернулся к Совалу.  
— Я не могу сказать, это тайна.  
Шрен вновь повернулся к Арчеру:  
— Раздевайся!  
— А? Что-что?  
— Быстро! –андорианец поигрывал хлыстом.  
— Почему ты в одних кожаных трусах? — спросил Арчер в недоумении.  
— Кто бы говорил, розовокожий! Ты вообще без одежды.  
— А почему ты тогда сказал мне раздеться? — глаза Арчера расширились.  
Шрен подозрительно сощурился:  
— Ты меня запутал.  
В наступившей тишине голос Совала прозвучал, как гром среди ясного неба:  
— Я по-прежнему не скажу, зачем я здесь.  
— Гм, а какой сегодня день? — лицо андорианца просветлело, приобретя красивый голубой оттенок.  
— Звездная дата… эээ…  
Со стороны Совала раздался шорох.  
— 31 октября по земному календарю.  
— Вот! — воскликнул Шрен. — Сегодня Хэллоуин. Мы должны раздеться как можно неприличнее.  
— Может, одеться?  
— Раздеться, — не согласился андорианец. — Ведь Хэллоуин День всех святых, а на Андории считается, что святость в наготе.  
— Не логично, — заметил Совал.  
Глаза Шрена при взгляде на Арчера заблестели.  
— Начнем нашу оргию!  
— Нашу… что?!  
Крик Арчера был заглушен только что вставленным кляпом. Руки предусмотрительно связал вулканец.  
— Счастливого Хэллоуина, — с этим пожеланием Совал сел обратно в кресло.  
Кнут с щелчком рассек воздух.

На следующее утро солнце осветило лежащих на полу Шрена и Совала, связанных и с кляпами. Арчер с довольной улыбкой наливал себе утреннюю чашечку кофе.


	2. Про то, как шутки переросли в нечто большее

Арчер и Шрен сидели в каюте и выпивали.   
— Почему бы нам не устроить состязание в юморе? — внезапно спросил Арчер.  
— Какое состязание?  
— Ты слышал о национальном юморе афроамериканцев? Афроамериканцы — это такие чернокожие американцы, приехавшие из Африки.  
— Я знаю, кто такие афроамериканцы, Розовокожий, — раздраженно ответил андорианец.  
— Так вот, они шутят в стиле: «Твоя мама такая толстая, что если бы она вошла в море, оно вышло бы из берегов».   
— Сколько эля ты выпил, Краснокожий? — уточнил андорианец.  
— Нет, краснокожие — это индейцы. Ты все перепутал, Шрен. Я имею в виду афроамериканцев.   
Шрен вздохнул и вернулся к теме:  
— Ты начинаешь.  
— Шрен, ты такой голубой, что если бы я знал русский и второе значение этого слова, то я бы тебя поцеловал.  
— Если бы ты меня поцеловал… хм… А почему бы и нет?  
Но Арчера заклинило:  
— Если бы я увидел тебя лежащим на полу, то из-за твоих антенн решил бы, что ты таракан и раздавил бы тебя.  
— Меня?.. Лежащим?.. Ммм…  
Но на Арчера нашло вдохновение:  
— Ты такой маленький, что чтобы сесть на стул, тебе надо на него вскарабкаться.  
— Я? Маленький?! — обиженно прошипел Шрен. — Во мне нет ничего маленького!  
Арчер продолжал:  
— Твои стринги выглядят так, будто были куплены в дешевом супермаркете по 6 штук за доллар.  
— Стринги? — мечтательно произнес Шрен.  
Он учащенно задышал. Стринги были последней каплей. Андорианец страстно набросился на Арчера и горячо воскликнул:  
— Твои комплименты соблазнили меня. Я знал, что рано или поздно ты заметишь мои стринги. О, Розовокожий!

Следующим утром.  
— Розовокожий, если бы ты был еще более наивный, ты оброс бы белой мягкой шерстью колечками.  
— Что? — наивно спросил Арчер.

— Если бы все люди были, как ты, андорианцы никогда бы не враждовали с землянами.  
— Это очень мило, Шрен.

— Розовокожий, если бы ты хоть раз прочел камасутру, ты бы знал, что мы сейчас делаем.  
Арчер недоуменно отставил чашку кофе:  
— Завтракаем?   
— Всегда путался в ваших земных книжках, — раздосадовано вздохнул Шрен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	3. Мы не можем быть вместе

— Шрен, но мы не можем быть вместе. Тебе придется смотреть со мной водное поло, кормить Портоса, пока меня не будет, обнимать меня перед сном…  
— Ладно, я принесу в жертву свои интересы, но тогда ты будешь натачивать вместе со мной андорианские клинки, драться, носить в спальне кожаные штаны. И у меня тоже есть собака.   
— Голубая и с антеннами? — улыбнулся Арчер.  
— Нет, — прищурился Шрен, — она такая же, как собаки на Земле, Розовокожий. Только устойчивая к холодам. Еще одно условие: ты будешь пить со мной Андорианский эль.  
— Только не эль, — в ужасе произнес Арчер.  
— Только эль, — подмигнул Шрен.


	4. Особенности антенн андорианцев

Вскоре после подписания Хартии Объединенной Федерации Планет Арчер и Шрен отдыхали на море. Арчер жаловался, что вода холодная, но Шрен возражал, что ему так кажется, потому что он устал. Сам андорианец рассекал волны и нырял с видимым удовольствием.   
— На Андории нет таких теплых морей. У нас в лучшем случае есть возможность искупаться в местечке, где теплое течение растопило лед.  
Шрен опустил голову под воду, оставив на поверхности только антенны. Арчер зажал пальцами одну из них, и из воды тут же показалось удивленное лицо Шрена.  
— Я сделал тебе больно? — забеспокоился Арчер.  
— Нет, но зачем?...  
— Решил проверить, сможешь ли ты дышать, если перекрыть кислород.  
— Мы не дышим через антенны, — начал было возражать Шрен, но, увидев улыбку Арчера, все понял. — Не смешно, Розовокожий, — надулся он.  
— С тобой точно все в порядке? — уточнил Арчер, вспомнив, как тому было больно, когда он отрезал кончик антенны во время дуэли.  
— Ммм... антенны у андорианцев очень чувствительные органы, особенно кончики. Но ощущения не всегда болезненные. Вообще-то кончики антенн — эрогенные зоны у большинства андорианцев.  
Лицо Арчера приняло задумчивое выражение, он протянул руку и вновь коснулся антенны Шрена. Когда он начал ее поглаживать, Шрен прищурился, чуть ли не мурлыча от удовольствия. Арчер хитро улыбнулся:  
— Думаю, нам лучше вернуться в отель и проверить это на практике.  
Шрен не возражал.


	5. Дневник Арчера: научные изыскания на тему "Зачем андорианцам антенны"

Вначале я думал, что антенны андорианцам не нужны. Но так случилось, что я отрезал в бою кончик антенны Шрена. Он весьма огорчился. Сказал, что потерял чувствительность к восприятию действительности. Заинтересовался, зачем конкретно ему нужны антенны.

Возможность найти ответы на вопросы появилась очень скоро. Сейчас Шрен находится на Энтерпрайзе — такая удача еще не скоро представится.

Гипотеза 1: с помощью антенн андорианцы ощущают изменения температуры.

Проверка. Зашел в каюту к спящему Шрену (как здорово быть капитаном, у меня есть пароли ко всем помещениям Энтерпрайза) и поднес к его антеннам портативный обогреватель. С дикими криками Шрен подскочил и вцепился в меня. Всегда знал, что андорианцы подозрительные параноики, но это еще не повод мять футболку капитана. 

Вывод: антенны андорианцев чувствительны к теплу.

 _Комментарий Шрена_ : Розовокожий, ты так проверял гипотезу? Вы, розовокожие, психи.

 _Комментарий Рида_ : Это ужасно. Целую неделю Шрен требовал у меня выяснить, кто ночью приходил в его каюту. Вот что бывает, когда на какое-то время прекращаешь читать дневник капитана.

 _Комментарий Арчера_ : Компьютер, измени пароль к дневнику.

Гипотеза 2: антенны андорианцев чувствительны к запахам.

Проверка. Подошел сзади к Шрену, зажал ему рукой нос, макнул антенны в дешевый одеколон и спросил, не чувствует ли он какой-либо запах. Шрен с разворота ударил меня в солнечное сплетение, потом, увидев меня, с облегчением произнес:  
— А, это ты, Розовокожий. Что ж ты сразу не предупредил?  
Возможно, Шрен сказал что-то еще, но я к тому времени отключился.

Вывод: влияние запаха на антенны андорианцев не известно.

 _Комментарий Трипа_ : Так вот куда делся мой одеколон! А я думал, его Малькольм взял.

 _Комментарий Рида_ : Почему сразу я?

Гипотеза 3: антенны андорианцам нужны для принятия радиоволн.

Проверка. Пришел ночью в каюту к Шрену с радиоаппаратурой. К моему удивлению, Шрен не спал, а ждал меня. Я тут же сообщил, что принес ему радио, а Шрен спросил, почему нельзы было сделать этого днем. Ответил, что днем был занят капитанскими делами и у меня не было времени. Шрен заметил, что я мог бы подождать и до утра, но я сообщил, что завтра днем буду так же занят, как и сегодня. Тогда Шрен поблагодарил, но сказал, что радио ему не нужно. Я согласился, но сказал, что лучше все-таки попробовать поймать какую-нибудь волну с Андории, вдруг будут передавать что-нибудь интересное. Шрен уже не возражал. Кажется, он был согласен на все, лишь бы я поскорее оставил его в покое. Я дал ему звуконепроницаемые наушники и включил аппаратуру. Через несколько минут Шрен заснул. 

Вывод: либо Шрен ничего не слышал, либо новости были скучными.

 _Комментарий Т'Пол_ : капитан, это не та радиоаппаратура, которая была нужна мне на мостике, когда на нас напал неопознанный корабль?

 _Комментарий Рида_ : капитан не отвечает на комментарии, субкоммандер, я уже проверял.

Гипотеза 4: антенны служат андорианцам для выражения эмоций.

Проверка. Сказал Шрену, что андорианские корабли и в подметки не годятся Энтерпрайзу. Антенны Шрена загнулись вперед, он прищурился и стал возмущаться моему невежеству. Тогда я сказал, что корабль Шрена, конечно же, самый лучший, а сам Шрен замечательный командир. Антенны Шрена загнулись к середине, и он подозрительно на меня посмотрел:  
— Все розовокожие так быстро меняют свое мнение или это была одна из твоих несмешных шуток?  
Я возразил:  
— Ты просто хорошо умеешь убеждать.  
Потом перевел разговор на плюсы андорианского эля. Шрен улыбнулся, его антенны приняли обычное положение — загнулись в мою сторону.

Вывод: моя гипотеза полностью подтвердилась.

 _Комментарий Трипа_ : интересно, а почему капитан делает запись спустя неделю после описываемого события?

 _Комментарий Рида_ : Капитану некогда. Он пьет со Шреном, потом валяется в медотсеке, оправляясь от этих встреч, разговаривает с Портосом, ползает по полу, слушая какие-то звуки, а в остальное время борется с совестью, которая говорит: "Оставь в покое Шрена".

 _Комментарий Трипа_ : Что ты курил?

 _Комментарий Рида_ : То, что было в верхнем ящике твоего стола.

 _Комментарий Флокса_ : Эта трава вызывает привыкание. Советую ее не курить.

 _Комментарий Т'Пол_ : Доктор, отведите лейтенанта Рида в медотсек, он уже полчаса хихикает у меня в каюте.

 _Комментарий Трипа_ : Сейчас я его сам заберу.

 _Комментарий Шрена_ : Розовокожий, те комплименты, что ты мне делал после распития андорианского эля, были сказаны от чистого сердца?

 _Комментарий Арчера_ : Компьютер, смени пароль.

 _Комментарий Арчера_ : Конечно же, это правда, Шрен, хотя я и не помню, что говорил.

Гипотеза 5: антенны андорианцев служат им дополнительным органом осязания.

Проверка. Когда мы остались одни, я провел рукой по антеннам Шрена. Он замер на месте. Я извинился и сказал, что это случайно. Тут Шрен не выдержал:  
— В течение месяца мои антенны, гордость андорианцев, поджигали, совали в дурно пахнующую жидкость, меня лишили приватности. Я даже остался на этом корабле, чтобы посмотреть, что ты еще придумаешь. Не понимаю, какой у тебя план. Чего ты хочешь добиться, Розовокожий?  
— Т.е. тебе не нравится, когда прикасаются к твоим антеннам? — уточнил я.  
Кажется, Шрен ожидал не этого ответа. Он выглядел ошарашенным, его антенны торчали в противоположные стороны. Я снова провел рукой по антенне.  
— Розовокожий... Сделай так еще раз...

Компьютер, последующую часть исследования перенеси в дневник "Личная жизнь".

 _Комментарий Трипа_ : Малькольм, ты уже подобрал пароль к новому дневнику капитана?

 _Комментарий Рида_ : Пароль "Портос" и производные от него не подходит. Боюсь, на этот раз дневник защищал не он сам, а Шрен. Я вижу следы сложной андорианской технологии.

 _Комментарий Флокса_ : Мир вам и любовь, капитан.

 _Комментарий Т'Пол_ : Лейтенант Рид, коммандер Таккер, возвращайтесь на свои рабочие места.


	6. Как андорианцы перемывали косточки коммандеру Шрену

На андорианском корабле наступило время обеда, и голодные андорианцы потянулись в обеденный зал.   
— Слушай, — один из них с отличиями главного инженера отложил вилку, — наш коммандер какой-то странный в последнее время.  
— В последнее? — хохотнул сосед. — Да он такой с того времени, когда встретил розовокожих.  
— Не преувеличивай, — возразил инженер. — Он стал таким, когда начал помогать этому Арчеру. Честное слово, никогда так часто не слышал от него слово "долг" применительно к другой расе, как за эти последние два года.  
— Да... А потом он зачастил к розовокожим в гости.  
Оба рассмеялись. На Андории "в гости" захаживали только близкие друзья (паранойа в действии), а Арчера никто из команды Шрена не мог представить не то что другом, но и приятелем.  
— Но тогда зачем он приказывает нам отслеживать курс Энтерпрайза? — отсмеявшись уточнил андорианец. — И каждый раз, когда эти розовокожие попадают в беду, Шрен бросается им на выручку.   
В ответ лишь пожатие плеч.  
— А его "визиты вежливости", как он их называет? — продолжал инженер. — С каких это пор распитие андорианского эля с капитаном вражеского корабля считается визитом вежливости?  
— Уточнение: розовокожие не наши враги.  
— Но и не союзники. Почему Шрен им так доверяет? Он же андорианец чистых кровей, да еще и командир корабля. Такая беспечность ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Кто их знает, этих землян? Сейчас они принимают помощь, а когда она им больше не понадобится, обернутся против нас.  
— С одним-то кораблем? — презрительно шевельнул антеннами собеседник. — Странно, что он еще не развалился, с такой-то примитивной технологией. Меня удивляет другое: как он добровольно столько времени проводит с розовокожими?  
— С розовокожим.  
— С командиром корабля, — согласился андорианец. — Он ужасный капитан: никакой дисциплины, никакого авторитета и мозгов у него нет.  
— Но пока у него не было ни одного мятежа, — заметил инженер. — Не то, что у нас.  
Оба рассмеялись. Близкое окружение Шрена уже два раза восставало против своего коммандера, но тот будто этого не замечал, то гостя у Арчера, то витая в своих мыслях. Спасали его рядовые члены команды, преданные ему всецело.  
— А все же хороший он командир, — ковыряясь вилкой в еде, признал инженер. — Если кто-то из нас провинился, он не использует телесные наказания, а помещает преступника на гауптвахту. И в битвах мы всегда побеждаем благодаря ему. А то, что он носится с этими розовокожими, это его дело.  
— С розовокожим, — уточнил андорианец.  
Оба переглянулись и принялись за обед.


	7. Космос слэшус

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинг: ушел в минус, а потом в большой НЦшный плюс  
> Жанр: стеб, юмор, жаркий слэш  
> Дисклеймер: все не мое. Мой только гонорар, полученный от Colgate и потраченный на благотворительные цели. Мои благотворительные цели! *зловещий хохот*

Шрен кивнул и закончил разговор:  
— Свяжусь с тобой позже.  
— Не знал, что ты увлекаешься БДСМ, — заинтересовался Арчер.  
— Не знал, что ты знаешь такой термин.   
Арчер невинно захлопал ресницами:   
— Все так считают. Ты только представь, чего можно добиться, прикидываясь наивной овцой.  
— У тебя глаза чересчур радостно блестят, — Шрен неловко заерзал в кресле.  
— Я их целый час надраивал, — объяснил Арчер.  
Шрен смерил его взглядом, как швейный метр, просчитывая в уме параметры его тела. Почувствовав на себе взгляд Шрена, Арчер покраснел. Жар прилил к его щекам, температура тела повысилась с 36.6 до 37.5 градусов. Шрен одобрительно улыбнулся во все 32 белоснежных зуба (чистите зубы пастой Colgate, и у вас не будет недостатка во внимании!)   
— Ты один? — неожиданно спросил Шрен.  
— Нет, с Портосом. Т.е. один, — Арчер упрекнул себя в чрезмерной детализации — теперь внимание Шрена переключится с его красивого торса на мохнатый торс пса.   
Взгляд Шрена снова скользнул по Арчеру, выхватывая освещенные монитором места. Арчер практически чувствовал мысленные поглаживания Шрена, дыхание стало вырываться с трудом.  
— Ты меня смущаешь, — покраснел Арчер.  
— Со мной ты можешь не притворяться, — жарко воскликнул андорианец. — Покажи мне свою истинную развратную сущность!  
— Это ты слишком, — потер шею Арчер. Затем он потер руку, лицо и грудь, все еще невинно улыбаясь.  
Шрен сглотнул:  
— Ты уверен?  
— А ты приди и проверь.  
Шрен потянул себя за антенну и возбужденно завибрировал.  
— Вибратор можешь оставить, здесь он тебе не понадобится, — добавил Арчер.  
— У тебя еще остался тот андорианский эль? — выдохнул Шрен, спешно складывая в сумку зубную щетку и смену нижнего белья.  
— Я его держу специально для таких случаев. Только представь, как я вылью на твою грудь сладкую голубую жидкость, буду медленно и со вкусом ее слизывать, а когда дойду до низа живота...  
Шрен выронил сумку, тараща глаза на довольного Арчера:  
— Розовокожий, прекрати сейчас же, иначе я начну уже здесь.  
— Потом я глотну эля и проведу языком по основанию твоих антенн, оставляя сладкий след. Одновременно я буду гладить тебя по спине, где ты любишь. Ты начнешь дрожать, и в это время мой язык начнет обследовать розовенькие верхушки антенн изнутри. Я возьму их в рот, насколько мне хватит глубины... Шрен?  
Громко выругавшись, Шрен опрометью выскочил из каюты и кинулся в транспортаторную. Лишь сумка осталась лежать на полу. Члены команды Энтерпрайза привычно бросались в стороны от бегущего по палубе андорианца.   
— Снова они эль пить будут? — спросил Малькольм.  
— Судя по его скорости, начнут они с другого, — ответил Трип.  
Друзья понимающе переглянулись и вновь принялись за работу. Тем временем, Шрен ворвался к Арчеру и тут же начал раздеваться. Арчер возлежал на кровати в соблазнительной позе и лениво следил за движениями Шрена. В его руке уже была открытая бутылка андорианского эля.  
— Так на чем мы остановились? — Шрен растянулся на постели рядом с Арчером, чтобы он мог с легкостью дотянуться до всех уголков его нетерпеливого тела.  
— Лучше начнем сначала, — улыбнулся Арчер совсем не невинно. — Я наливаю этот эль себе на руку, потом размазываю по твоей груди...  
Шрен довольно зажмурился, представляя, что потом сделает с розовокожим.


	8. Трое в душевой, не считая собаки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Душ без гравитации, извращенец Совал, собственник Шрен и офигевающий Арчер

Пока Шрен и Арчер безуспешно пытались приземлиться на пол, дверь открылась и вошел Совал, тут же взмыв в воздух. Стало тесновато.  
— Совал, что ты тут делаешь? — воскликнул Арчер.  
— Я заблудился.  
— Вулканец не может заблудиться, — прошипел Шрен, загораживая собой полуголого Арчера.  
— Я так долго прожил на Земле, что перенял у вас дурные привычки, — невозмутимо ответил Совал.   
— Все равно я не верю, что ты смог заблудиться на Энтерпрайзе, — подозрительно прищурился Шрен.  
— Вулканцы не лгут, — гордо приподнял голову Совал.  
Шрен ехидно улыбнулся:  
— Но ты же столько времени прожил на Земле...  
— Совал, выйди, пожалуйста, — попросил Арчер.  
Совал помешкал, взглянул на Арчера, потом на Шрена, и решился:  
— Что ж, вы правы, я вовсе не заблудился на этом корабле. Будь я даже андорианцем, это было бы невозможно, — он приподнял бровь в сторону начинающего злиться Шрена. — Я прибыл сюда с целью наблюдения за развитием ваших отношений. Данные, собранные мной, с уважением примут в Вулканском Центре Изучения Межрасовых Отношений (ВЦИМО). Если бы вы согласились провести совокупление под моим наблюдением...  
— Да как ты?... Да я... Я не позволю!... Розовокожий, отпусти меня!   
— Это выгодное предложение, — продолжал Совал. — В ответ ВЦИМО снабдит вас, капитан, и вас, коммандер, новейшей технологией, которая станет стоящим подспорьем в ваших военных... т.е. исследовательских миссиях.  
Шрен силился добраться до вулканца, но тот предусмотрительно держался около двери.  
— Подумайте о моем предложении, — и Совал скрылся в каюте Арчера.  
— Эй! — запоздало крикнул Арчер. — Мог бы и нас вытащить.  
— Не буду мешать вашему сближению, — донеслось из-за двери.   
— Вулканцы точно не испытывают эмоций? — уточнил Шрен. — Я почти что уверен, он нам мстит за отказ от его предложения.  
— Он довольно долго прожил на Земле, — вздохнул Арчер.  
Когда через пять минут гравитация пришла в норму, Совала в каюте Арчера уже не было.  
— А знаешь, Розовокожий, — задумчиво смерил его взглядом Шрен, — в чем-то этот вулканец прав.  
— О чем ты? — захлопал ресницами Арчер.  
— Возможно, нам стоит дать пищу для размышлений этому Институту межрасовых отношений, — и Шрен ненавязчиво положил руку на колено Арчера.   
Арчер согласно улыбнулся.


	9. О том, что счастьем надо делиться

— Трип, вот ты меня все время спрашиваешь, почему мне нравится Шрен.  
Трип подавил стон. Он лишь один раз выразил удивление по поводу сексуальной ориентации Арчера. Но прерывать его было бесполезно — говорят, влюбленные ничего вокруг не замечают. Как он и думал, Арчер не ждал ответа.  
— Во-первых, его большие-большие глаза. Когда он на меня так щурится, я не могу сдерживаться. Я начинаю его целовать, потом я...  
— Капитан, я бы предпочел без подробностей.  
— Но мне надо с кем-нибудь поделиться. Прости, кажется, я увлекся.  
— Еще нет, но если бы начали описывать его задницу... — тихо произнес Трип и уже громче добавил. — Зачем же еще нужны друзья?  
— Трип, я ведь еще не рассказывал о его заднице? — вдохновенно засверкал глазами Арчер.  
— О, боже, — Трип опрокинул в себя стакан эля.  
А в это время... Шрен записывал сообщение Арчеру: "Розовокожий, у тебя великолепная задница". В здании посольства на Земле Совал в удивлении упал со стула. Он дал себе обещание, что больше не будет прослушивать линию андорианца.   
— Не знал, что они извращенцы, — с удовлетворением произнес Совал.


	10. Застигнутые врасплох

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Один из тех фиков, когда окружающим кажется, что вы трахаетесь, а на самом деле передвигаете шкаф.

Как-то Совал крался по пустынным коридорам Энтерпрайза, прячясь за переборками. Незамеченным он подошел к каюте капитана Арчера. Достав из кармана звуковую отмычку, он открыл дверь, проник внутрь и удивленно моргнул. Целых 2,5 раза. Он моргнул бы и третий раз, по в последний момент остановился. Удивление в данной ситуации было нелогично.   
Арчер и Шрен его не заметили, захваченные физическими упражнениями. Совал не мог спокойно смотреть на явные ошибки этой пары и решил вмешаться. Откашлявшись, он принялся раздавать советы и инструкции.  
— Капитан Арчер, поднимите ногу чуть выше, чтобы коммандер получил лучшую амплитуду движений для наибольшей эффективности.  
На секунду участники замерли (Арчер больно ударился головой об угол койки), затем Шрен воскликнул:  
— Я почти достиг разрядки, Розовокожий... Теперь ты веришь мне, что у вулканцев совсем нет чувства такта?  
— Такт не является чувством, — поправил Совал.  
— Да отвернитесь же!  
— Не отвлекайся Шрен, это очень сложная поза.   
— Капитан, коммандер, если вы не измените угол, то все может закончиться весьма плачевно.  
— Хотите присоединиться, посол? — раздраженно пропыхтел Шрен.   
— Моя одежда не позволяет мне принять в участие в вашем... эээ... действии.  
— Тогда не отвлекайте.  
— Коммандер, вы заработаете себе растяжение спины, если не изогнетесь в противоположную от капитана сторону на 15 градусов.  
— Не слушай его, Шрен, — забеспокоился Арчер, заметив, что андорианец действительно стал нагибаться вправо.  
Не успел Совал открыть рот, чтобы предупредить об опасности, как Шрен потерял равновесие и упал, лягнув Арчера в поясницу.   
— Сехлата тебе в задницу! — взвыл Шрен.  
Несколько секунд были слышны лишь непечатные выражения. Андорианские Совал уже много раз слышал, земные же запомнил на будущее.  
— Ничего страшного, нужно лишь потянуть спину и все наладится, — подсказал Совал. — У меня есть необходимые для этого знания и, что немаловажно, опыт. Я мог бы...  
Арчер и Шрен хором: "Уйди!"  
Совал вздернул бровь и упрямо уселся в кресло. Он не мог позволить своим союзникам повредить еще какую-нибудь важную часть тела. Йога опасна для новичков.


End file.
